


[PODFIC] Of Clashing and Conversation

by sksNinja



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work by author
Genre: Audio Content, Fanny Packs, Fight Club - Freeform, First Impressions, Gen, Half-orc, Mice, Mice in Fanny Packs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Temerity wants to fight everyone, Tieflings, Underage Drinking, Underage Fighting, but also has a crush on everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary:"Kerhs ends up at the Countess Arms Inn, where Temerity has been fighting in the underground "fight club" in order to keep room and board there. They fight, and end up talking afterwards, which leads to some fairly awkward conversation, given the fact that neither of them are really... good at people."





	[PODFIC] Of Clashing and Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Clashing and Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984624) by [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

 

Story credit goes to [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans) (and their various D&D friends)  <3

 

Total Length: 00:23:06

 

Play/Download via Google Drive:

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ox21vVrkMHJahW277QZ0_1L8Se7xcQm8)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1C-f-cF5Z8irC-Nl58tfAmUoYdHMx3mUd)

 

Listen on tumblr:

[Chapter 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176390670189/chapter-1-a-night-at-the-countess-arms-from-of)

[Chapter 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176391323004/chapter-2-another-night-another-bar-last)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3
> 
> This podfic was one of the rewards for my 100 follower giveaway contest!


End file.
